Discover The Truth
by ditoteam
Summary: Jenna is about to find out a shocking truth.
1. Chapter 1 Worst Day ever

Awkward

Jenna's Blog.

It had been almost two month since my pregnancy scare with Matty ,and things had gone relatively well. If you minus the fact I still couldn't stop thinking about Collin. It was ridiculous I loved Matty for goodness sakes I even had a little girly scrap-book of what it would be like if Jake and I were married. Crap did I just say Jake I meant Matty. Tamara has one of Jake well I did have one ,but that was a long time ago sometimes I hate how much Tamara rubs off on me the point is I love Matty. Great now I feel like I'm going to throw

(Gets off laptop and runs to the bathroom to vomit)

Up. Ever since the weird Colin fantasy fiction I wrote went public I've felt as sick as a dog.

Awkward.

(Jenna gets in-car and drives to school. Matty is outside waiting for her.)

Matty: Hey babe everything ok you don't look so hot ,and I always think you look hot.

Jenna: Nah I think I'm coming down with a stomach bug or something. Maybe you shouldn't come by latter for our little wrestling match.

Matty: No Problem maybe I could bring over a movie for us to watch instead.

Jenna: Yeah that sounds like fun.

Tamara: Hey Jenna can I speak with you for like a quick sec.

Jenna: sure

Tamara: Uh Matty that's girl code for like get the heck out of here.

Matty: ok bye Jenna Matty kisses Jenna and walks away.

Tamara: what the hell was that blog this morning?

Jenna: What ?

Tamara: Oh don't play dumb with me I saw how you where talking all about Jake my Bf.

Jenna: calm down I have a bit of a stomach bug and was up all night unable to sleep so excuse me if my blog was a little unkempt.

Tamara: well stop bringing up my Jake.

Jenna: you got it.

Tamara: Now what stomach bug you aren't pregers are you?

Jenna: what? I mean how could I be ever since that scare a few months ago I've been on the pill and Matty has used protection too. I am not taking a chance like that again. I mean it's not like either one of us is ready for kids.

Tamara: well I use all sorts of protection too ,but you and Matty are like all over each other all the time it's not like its out of the realm of possibility.

Jenna: well don't go around as you say "putting it out into the universe." Besides if it will make you feel better I'll get a couple of test ,and take them at lunch.

Tamara: Ok I'll meet you in the girls room.

Jenna: great the second test I've taken in three months. At least this time I was like 90% sure I wasn't preg.. Oh I can't even say it damn Tamara for making me do this.

(school bell…)

Teacher: morning class. I just finished grading your paper on the laws of physics.

Jenna: great not only did I have a vomit fit this morning ,but I was also about to find out I had a failing status in science. How much worse could this day get?

Teacher: Miss Hamilton? Miss Hamilton?

Jenna: yeah I mean yes sir.

Teacher: well aside from your day dreaming your actually doing better in my class B- not bad.

Jenna: thanks so maybe this day wasn't going as badly as I thought.

(school bell…)

Jenna: My next two classes went fine I received an A+ on my fantasy paper in creative writing and got hit on by Colin again then I skipped gym to go pick up some pregnancy test like any normal teenager would haha as if my life was anywhere close to normal. When I came back a few minutes before lunch Tamara was already waiting for me outside the bathroom. When we got inside I threw her a test and said here you take one too it will make me feel a little better.

Tamara: fine ,but your being ridiculous

Jenna: well so are you so either nit ether of us take one or we both do.

Tamara: fine whatever.

( five minutes later )

Jenna: T what does the little pink plus sing mean actually J I was just wondering the same thing.

(both run out of bathroom stalls simultaneously running into each other and falling on the floor ouch!

Then they each grab a box off the counter by the sink.)

Tamara/Jenna: I'm pregnant? You are no I am ,but both of us no they are wrong I mean what are the odds we where… so careful.

Sadie/Lissa POV:

Lissa: Hey Sadie

Sadie: shh

Lissa: what are you doing outside the girls bathroom?

Sadie: Lets walk and talk if you must know I over heard the tramp and her little sidekick saying they where taking pregnancy test during lunch so I thought I'd teach them a lesson.

Lissa: oh no Sadie what did you do?

Sadie: calm down I just gave them fake pregnancy test to make them think they're pregnant.

Jenna/ Tamara POV

Jenna/ Tamara: I can't believe we are both pregers (Tamara sounds overly excited Jenna sounds dreadful)

Jenna: you know Jake and Matty are going to think where both psycho ,and did this on purpose like in that one movie.

Tamara: you mean the pregnancy pact I love that movie!

Jenna: Yeah ,but where not idiots who planed on getting pregnant in high school.

Tamara: but we are pregnant and we are in high school.

Jenna: you don't know that maybe the test where wrong or something why don't we just meet up after school and go to the doctor.

Tamara: ok little miss denial.

Jenna: I'm not err! Lets just go to lunch already Matty and Jake are probably wondering what the hell happened to us.

Tamara: oh crud.

Jenna: what now?

Tamara: well we have to tell them don't we?

Jenna: not till were sure whether we are or aren't.

Tamara: but we think we are and I can't keep a secret like that from Jake.

Jenna: Tamara please its like two hours till school lets out can you keep a secret that long?

Tamara: maybe ,but I can't make any promises.

Jenna: well if you tell him about yourself at least make sure to leave me out of it.

Tamara: what ever J but I would tell Matty sooner than later you know how upset he got last time when you didn't tell him right away.

Jenna: he was soo not upset!

Tamara: was too.

Jenna: was not

Jake: wow slow down there girls what are you two fighting about?

Jenna/Tamara: Nothing.

Matty: what'd I miss

Jake: nothing they want to share with us. So I guess it's not important

Matty: hey Jenna you know how we were going to watch some movies later tonight?

Jenna: yeah what about it?

Matty: well I was just thinking maybe Tamara and Jake would want to come over too.

Tamara: yeah sounds great to me what yah think Jakie?

Jake: yah ok

Jenna: oh and maybe we can play the new Mario party game I got for the Wii u

Tamara: yeah totally now I'm going to go get some sushi before they run out ttyl

Jenna: yeah I should go see what they have too.

Jenna: hey Tamara if we go to the doctor right after school then when we meet the guys at my house later we can tell them the news assuming there is any agreed?

Tamara: ok totally.

Jenna: now I just really hope there isn't anything to tell.


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets go un-kept

Chapter 2 secrets go un-kept

Tamara: I don't know.. I mean I didn't plan on having kids this soon, but I totes wouldn't mind a little cross between me, and Jackie running around.

Jenna: Are you nuts we are way too young to be mothers!

Tamara: J maybe your like forgetting or something but your mom was like so totally our age when she had you.

Jenna: du I remember T that doesn't mean I want to do the same thing.

Tamara: one sushi box, and a water please.

Jenna: I'll take a hamburger and juice.

(go back to Lunch table)

Matty: what the hell Jenna?

Jenna: what are you talking about?

Matty: Sadie said she over heard you guys in the bathroom; saying that your pregnant?!

Jenna: I don't know that I am. Sadie just said that, because she hates me.

Matty: this again really why would she lie about that really Jenna?

Jenna: I don't know I took a test this morning and it said I was, but I made an appointment to go to the doctor latter because I didn't want to worry you unless I was sure.

Matty: Jenna this is getting ridiculous when are you going to realize I'm here for you.

Jenna: You think I don't know that?

Matty: apparently because when something important happens you never freaking tell me.

Jenna: I'm sorry ok (starts crying uncontrollably)

Matty: shh babe its ok just stop crying lunch is almost over I need you to stop I'm sorry it'll all be ok we'll figure this out.

Jenna: you're just ling to make me feel better, but at the first sing of trouble you'll leave me men like you always do.

Matty: that's not true. If I go with you to the doctor will that make you feel better?

Jenna: maybe I don't know I'm just going to go home early who the hell needs algebra 2 and us history.

Tamara: You know mister Oaks is going to be real mad if you skip out on history again even if you do like have the highest grade in the class.

Jenna: fine I'm going to the library don't follow me.

Matty: was it just me or was that like soo not normal of Jenna?

Tamara: that is so not like J that was like the worst freaking mood swing I've ever seen, and I have like mood swings all the time.

Jake: I know rolls eyes then puts on a really big fake smile

Tamara: I'm just glad we wouldn't get all fussy like that if I was pregnant.

Jake: Yeah, but your like not right?

Tamara: well…

Jake: No this can't be happening we where so careful and starts hyperventilating we aren't even out of high school I don't have a decent job I was like so ( passes out on cafeteria floor)

Tamara: Jakie wake up sweetie.

Jake: hu? What happened?

Tamara: you passed out.

Jake: why?

Tamara: just forget about it it's not that important anyway.


	3. Chapter 3 Reality Check

CHAPTER 3

(After School)

Jenna: Matty I appreciate your concern, and all really I do, but I'd rather just go with T.

Matty: but please call me as soon as you know.

Jenna: geez I'll see you at the house for movie night in just a few hours can't you wait?

Matty: if were having a kid I deserve to know as soon as you do.

Jenna: fine I'll call you know sometimes you act more like a girl than I do.

Matty: hey uncalled for babe (laughs and shoves Jenna's shoulder playfully)

Jenna: T you coming?

Tamara: yeah sorry Jakie won't stop asking me about why he passed out earlier.

(gets in Jenna's truck)

Jenna: why was that anyway.

Tamara: don't you know?

Jenna: No I ran off to the library and Matty came running after me even though I specifically told him not to.

Tamara: Oh yah I remember did you two get your problem sorted out?

Jenna: yeah it was just a mood swing I've been having a lot of toughs lately.

Tamara: let's see over active mood swings, vomiting, not being able to sleep, and being all over your bf all the time, now lets see what dose that lead to hmm

Jenna: I get it ok why do you think were going to the doctor right now. Besides don't forget the test said the same thing about you, and you don't have any of toughs symptoms do you?

Tamara: No I don't, and I sort of really hope I'm not, because Jakie well never mind.

Jenna: no; no never mind Jake what?

Tamara: well I told him I might be, and he passed out, and then when I got him to wake up he didn't remember.

Jenna: (starts laughing hysterically)

Tamara: Hey J not nice

Jenna: sorry T, but to be honest I'm not surprised the two of you are well high strung and emotional people.

Tamara: well at least we didn't make a scene in the cafeteria.

Jenna: like passing out isn't making a scene.

Tamara: whatever J

Jenna: well where here.

Tamara: great this going to be like totes awkward.


End file.
